Bombchus & Eye Of Toad
by Dish-Chan
Summary: A cute story about chibi Malon & Link trying to play matchmaker with the bombchu lady and potion shop guy in market town,And with Talons prized Cuckoo on the line, they may need help!R


Bombchus & Eye Of Toad  
  
By:Myth  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda, I am just borrowing it  
  
A/N Ummm, This is about chibi Malon & Link, they make a bet that they can have the bombcu girl and the potion shop guy in market town together in one week. And with Talon's prized Cuckoo on the line, they have to win! they also get a bit of help from lil Nabooru, lil Zelda, Lil Ruto, & lil Ganondorf. Oh yeah, Phycotic Saria in later chapters. The bombchu girl's name is gonna be Moora and the potion shops guys is Shen KK? OK read on!^_^  
  
zXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX Chaper I "The Bet"  
  
The three goddesses looked down at the earth in puzzlement. "what can it be?" asked Nayru, staring at the silver spinning light, reflecting from the sun. "Farore do you know?" asked Din, her patience wearing thin. Looking up the intelect nodded "Do not fear, it is only the Hylian hero- idiot, trying to slay Cuckoos." "we should have known."  
  
Link sliced his sword through yet another cuckoo only to make it sqwawk. Malon walked over and sighed "I think the only reason you come over anymore, is to kill the cuckoos!" she exclaimed poutily. "Duh, did you think I came to listen to you sing? By the way, you can't!"Link said . Malon growled and whipped out a bomb, which she threw into the nearest clique of cuckoos. Link screamed and started running, yet it was too late, odd how the cuckoos always seemed to go right through Malon, and peck the crud out of him. giggleing Malon drug him form the ranch "Silly Fairy Boy!". They walked around the field for a while but found nothing to do. "Why don't we go to Market town?" asked Malon who had still not stopped smiling, dispite the boredom. "I guess" murmered Link"But It's on the other side of the field, it'll take two days to get there." Malon shook her head and smiled slyly, pointing to the running man, who was running swiftly their way. Taking Links Arm she leaped upon his shoulders. The running man screamed franticlly "Awwww demon Pigmees! Get'em offfff!!!!" Malon rolled her eyes and brougth forth a demonic souding voice. "Take us to Market Town or die, mortal!" The running man nodded and screaming the whole time, had them in Market town by mid noon. Malon thanked him and returned to her normal voice, leaping from his back. "Wow, since when could you do that?" asked Link. "I've got skills." Malon said simply entering the town. Link did not jump off in time, and had to go the entire route again. Malong sat hapless, and patient as ever when he finally returned. As they came to the entrance and heard the familair noise of villagers laughing and screaming, The girl who chases the cuckoo, or Alice as we shall call her so I will not get a hand cramp*gasp* Stopped and looked at Malon and Link curiously. Malon smiled "Hi Alice, what'er you doing?" Link and Alice sighed and shook their heads"What she always does Malon, she's not porgrammed to do cool stuff like us." "Oh."*never stops huge smile* Suddenlly Alice [because she is public schooled] got very competitive. "I bet I'm a faster Cuckoo chaser than youuuu." she chimed. Link shook his head and they raced Link Won she got mad the end. Alice rolled her eyes "Malon, you KNOW how much I like Cuckoos right?" "Um, I Guess" Malon murmured staring at a catapillar making it's way under Link's hat. "Well, Lets make a bet, If I win, I get your dad's prize Cuckoo, I you win you get my fastest cuckoo in market town." "I don't kno-" "OK!" Link said enthusiastacly. "Perfect, I have to go on vacation so, you'll have to either win this task or lose....let me think." Pondering Alice's gaze focused on Shen as he bumped into Moora who spilled bombchus and held her breath. When they didn't explode she told him to whatch were he was going and rolled her eyes walking away. she smiled slyly. "You have to have Moora the bobmchu girl, and Shen the potion shop guy, romanticly interested in each other in one week!" "Matchmaking?" Malon asked raising a brow. "Ooooo thats gross!" said some random kid, no it was not Link, he was busy wondering what was moving inside his hat.[besides Navi] "Yeah, And tommorow is Monday, I get back Saturday." "Thats not a whole week!"Link argued. "Well, you can't work on Sundays anyway, so it's fair!"Alice dominated. "Well...*sigh*......I guess!"Malon said. "K! bye!" Alice ran away, Cuckoo trailing behind her sqawking it's stupid head off. [no offense to Cuckoo lovers, I am just SO sick of typing the word!] Malon grabbed Link by the arm and drug him into the bombchu shop. "We might as well, get to know them." she said to Link, who had no idea what they were doing. "Umm...Hello!" Malon said tapping the sleeping girl. Batting her green eyes and sitting up Moora gasped "Uh-oh!" Malon smiled then asked quickly "IknowthisseemsreallyweirdbutdoyouwanttodateShen,thepotionshopguy?" Moora stared at her for a moment then responded "A customer!" "No," Link said quickly "He is not that kind customer, I never imagined you of all girls would be making money that way!" he fell t the ground and started sobbing. "Is he OK?" Moora asked looking at the hysterical Hylian. "Um, actually..no, I should get him to the docter bye!" "OK, but if you ever want to bowl, your a welcome customer." Link raised his head "thats what you meant by customer?" Moora nodded. "Come on Link!" Malon said dragging him, from the shop. "But when she said customer I thought she mean-" Malon slapped her hand over his mouth and pulled him into the potion shop. The handsome Shen [if you think a er..6000 bit character is handsome] stood behind the counter arms crossed and perfect smile. "Hi, may I help you with anything?" Malon gulped "Uhh, we are doing a survey for school, and we wanted to know, what you look for in a girlfriend."Malon and Link put on perfectly innocent smiles. Shen raised a brow then looked thoughtful "Well, I like cute girls, that aren't all stubborn and aren't lazy, I prefer blondes, and she has to have a sense of humor, And it would be cool of she could have a different color eyes besides blue, cause everyone here has blue eyes" Malon nodded "OK, thanks bye!" Walking to the stairs beside the bombchu place, they climbed them and sat on the roof. "Well,"Malon began seeming a bit dismayed. "Moora is cute and her eyes are green, thats about all he's looking for in her." Link looked up form playing with a loose thread."huh?" Malon sighed "We are going to need help!" "I know, Ganny and Naboo-boo and Zel can help!" Link said. "Do you have a nickname for evryone?" Malon aksed. "Yeah yours is Mal-Mal" "OK...well lets get some help then, Alice didn't metion anything about it." "Yeah, tomowro is Monday." "Thats the most meaningful thing you have said all day Link." "Really." "I don't know, I'm just tired." "Oh."  
  
So Malon and Link watched the sun set silently, thiking about the meeting they would have the next day.  
  
Soooo? The first chapter isn't that good, but I like the idea. Please review, constructive critisizm is welcome, but if you just want to cuss me out please just forget about it. Oh, and I wasn't making fun and anyone with the public school thingy, I'm homeschooled and my publicschool friends just all seem more competitive than others! Oh, and thanks for reading I love you, and I'll pray for you.  
  
Ja ne' Myth I love Jesus! U And he loves you! 


End file.
